Ulquiorra's Knight
by dark-angel-wolf
Summary: COMPLETLY AU! GrimmUlqui Summery inside.
1. The Condition

Ulquiorra's Knight

**Summary; **Ulquiorra is a lightning elf given one specific job, to transport a relic across the country to a temple on the other side with one condition, a guide. Unfortunatly the guide he gets is a short tempered, foul mouthed, rogue knight who could care less about anything in the world. As Ulquiorra travels he learns a few secrets about the knight and why he left the Knight guild, and maybe gets into some trouble on the way.

Chapter 1

A scream tore through the night as the She-elf had another contraction. Her perfect skin was covered in a thin film of sweat, and her silver matted hair was pulled back in a makeshift pony tail. The pink haired nurse looked up at the silver haired elf and gently slid her hand under the back of the baby that was prophesized 10 months ago.

"Come on Mizuki, Push~!" The silver haired elf took a few pants and pushed with all her might, finally pushing the life within her out. Mizuki let out a relieved sigh as the pink haired elf's twin sister with blue hair wiped the sweat from her head. The pink haired elf gently snipped the umbilical cord and pulled the crying baby into the candle light. What she made of the new baby was interesting indeed, she gently rinsed the baby off and looked at her sister.

"This was prophesized as the Lightning Elf was it not?" She whispered.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Mizuki asked sitting up wearily.

"Him," the pink haired elf replied quietly. She gently wrapped the fussing baby in a blanket and walked over to the silver haired elf.

"Wh-What?" Mizuki asked, a little surprised.

"I-It's a boy…." The pink haired elf said, handing the squirming baby to the elfin mother. Mizuki gazed down at the baby in her arms, his milk white skin, jet black hair, and striking half lidded jade eyes.

"My little Ulquiorra….." Mizuki whispered, gently kissing the little one who was slowly falling asleep.

"My special baby boy….."

_XXXX_

Today was his 21'st birthday, the boy who was supposed to be a girl. Ulquiorra stretched and sighed in the light of the moon. The elf stood and began going about his morning chores. Sleep had never come easy to the elf, especially with the teasing. When he was young so many of his kind looked down on him because he was a boy, so he started playing the part of a girl to ease some of the teasing, unfortunately it only got worse. All his life he struggled and fought for respect and now it was time for him to take it. The raven haired elf walked to the mirror and gazed at his reflection.

The white skin, black hair, bold green eyes that cried a streak pure jade that rolled down each cheek. All Lightning Elves had a mark that distinguished them from the rest, Ulquiorra's was just more noticeable than the others. He reached over and pulled on the skirt he had gotten used to. A mid thigh length wrap skirt with a thick leather black belt over the top, as he slid it on and adjusted the wrinkles. He then grabbed the top, sliding it over his thin arms into the long flowing sleeves. This was barely considered a top for it only covered his pectorals with a round leather that slid over his shoulders and around his back. The elf zipped up the high collar and sighed.

This was the traditional wear of the Lightning Elf, but it was just an excuse to see some cleavage. He was convinced this was made by a man, and sometimes was glad he wasn't a woman because wearing this would kill his bravery. Ulquiorra reached over and grabbed his brush, gently pulling it through his raven hair. He looked in the mirror again and like every day the same thought ran through his head. He looked like a girl, the thin slightly curvy frame, the silky hair, pretty face, only the tubing was switched and he didn't boast All the curves of a girl. He was even mistaken as a girl when he walked through town and nomadic elves that had never seen him before had wolf whistled and hit on him before finding out he was in fact a male.

With a low sigh he set his brush back on the table and turned around, sliding his sharp, long, and black finger nails over his clothes and walked to his door. Before exiting his dark room, he grabbed his black cloak and through it over his shoulders.

Ulquiorra walked through the empty streets under the glowing trees to the jail like he did every morning. He had bought some bread and meat from a local nomadic vendor, and cleverly hid it in his cloak. As he reached the gates he gazed up at the guard from under his hood.

"Why do you come here every day? Not even your mother comes anymore." The guard grumbled.

"Because I care for my family," Ulquiorra said quietly. The guard opened the door and allowed the younger elf in, letting out a couple words Ulquiorra would have enjoyed not hearing. The cloaked elf made his way through the dark smelly prison to a set of stairs on the other side, carefully descending the wet flight of steps. As he moved lower it began to smell more like mildew and stagnant water. He had grown used to this over the years of visiting his father. Ulquiorra's father, Aizen, was arrested for stealing and murder. Aizen had always been a robber, he just thought he could settle down when his wife had gotten pregnant and birthed a son.

Ulquiorra reached the bottom step and walked down the dark hallway. He heard the sounds of the other prisoners crying out in anguish as insanity took its toll on them. Ulquiorra was the only reason Aizen was sane anymore. He visited his father every day and received many put-downs but he still came because once long ago his father was part of his family, and he believed he could possibly keep whatever was left of that family together. The jade eyed elf stopped and opened a door to his right and walked in. A large barred cell sat at the other end of the room, a candle burning weakly on a table in the center of the room, and a chair by the bars.

Ulquiorra shut the door behind him and made his way over to the chair he always sat in. As he sat he pulled the meat and bread out of his cloak and unwrapped the small bundle. Elves were vegetarians because long ago their fathers had made an eternal promise not to harm any living thing. Ulquiorra grimaced at the meat and gently pushed it into the jail cell.

"Tch…. How long are we going to keep doing this son?" Came the familiar smooth voice. Ulquiorra delicately folded his hands over his knees and sighed.

"Until you get out I suppose father." The jade eyed elf replied, gazing into the blackness of the cell. A elf walked out of the shadows and sat by the bars, lifting the food from the ground and gently breaking off a piece.

"That won't be for a while son, you know this." Aizen replied, offering the bread to Ulquiorra.

"I know this, but I can wait." The raven haired elf said, raising his hand and shaking his head.

"You're an idiot, why do you think we all can be a family again? When I get out I'm not going to find your mother, or stick around for you." The brown haired elf said, taking a bight of the meat. Ulquiorra looked at his father, slightly repulsed but held his tongue.

"I know…."

"Then why do you still come here, I'm appreciative of the food, but I don't understand. Your father left the elfin way long ago and he's not coming back." Aizen said as he swallowed the meat.

"I suppose I have hope that one day I can change your mind. Mom still loves you and wants you back…." This comment received a boisterous laughter.

"Your mother doesn't even visit me anymore, she doesn't love me."

"Maybe if you didn't chase her off with insults of her only child, she would be sitting by me today." Ulquiorra said, keeping his voice in check.

"How can I not insult you? You're a man who dresses like a woman to please everyone. You can't even be called a man anymore." Aizen said, his voice smooth as always. It was like he had a never-ending wave of insults and he could say them all without breaking his "gentlemanly" like voice.

"I am a man, and I didn't dress like this to please people." Ulquiorra replied.

"No you dressed like that so you wouldn't be teased about your feminine body structure in a man's uniform. Instead you turned yourself into a woman and you were still teased. It's a disgrace…." Aizen growled, observing his son's blank features as he said the insult. Ulquiorra gazed at his father with the same gaze he always wore.

"This is just a game for you isn't it? You want to see if you can get me to break down, you've done this since I was a child." The raven haired elf said icily.

"Oh seeing you cry back then was amazing, it would be even better now that you are a so called 'man'" Aizen replied, gazing at his son. Ulquiorra clenched his fist and changed the subject before his mask broke.

"I came here early to tell you something." Aizen grunted and slid back into the shadows, leaving his feet in the light of the flickering candle.

"I won't be here for a while," Ulquiorra said standing. He was tired of his father's games.

"Well the only reason I enjoy your visits is the food anyway. Why are you going may I ask?" Aizen said quietly.

"I don't feel the need to tell you, it wouldn't prick your interests anyway." Ulquiorra said, turning and walking towards the door. Aizen smirked in the darkness and took a bight of his meat.

"Doesn't it say to respect your father?" Ulquiorra stopped by the table and looked at the candle.

"My father died long ago…." Was his only reply as he put out the candle and walked out the door.

_XXXX_

Ulquiorra walked up the stairs to the house he had grown up in. He had moved out a while back for his training, and he believed his mother was in need of a quiet house since she stopped visiting his father. He visited both of them every day, and it helped his mother a lot. As he knocked on the door someone grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"Boy you running away all the time is not cool!" A flash of sea green hair informed Ulquiorra that this was his childhood friend Neliel.

"I don't run away I have to train," Ulquiorra said pulling away from the girl. He turned around and faced his old friend. She was his first real friend, one of those who wouldn't tease him for what he wore.

"You've trained all your life and have never gotten a mission of any importance. What's the point? The wars are over and the land has dived into a boring peace. Yes there are still attacks but nothing to start anything." Nel said, placing a gloved hand on her hip. She was an archer, and like all elves, she was good.

"That is actually why I'm here, I do have a mission and I wanted to tell everybody I'm leaving." Ulquiorra replied, pushing some hair from his eyes.

"Y-You actually have a mission?" Neliel asked, relaxing a little. Ulquiorra nodded and the door opened revealing the silver haired elf he called his mother.

"Ah welcome Ulquiorra, Neliel you as well please come in." Mizuki said kindly. The raven haired boy walked in with his green haired accomplice at his heals.

"That's actually the reason I came here so early, I wanted to tell mother about it." Ulquiorra said, heading to the main room and sitting in one of the chairs.

"Tell me about what?" Mizuki asked, smiling and grabbing a bowl of fruits and setting it in the center of the table.

"I have a mission and I won't be here for a while." Ulquiorra replied, gazing at the fruit hollowly.

"What is this mission?" Mizuki asked, sitting down in front of her son. Ulquiorra tore his gaze from the fruit he was staring so intently at, and looked at his mother's ice blue eyes.

"I'm transporting the staff Gomate to the Temple of the Sun." The jade eyed elf replied.

"Out of the Sacred Woods?" Neliel asked astounded.

"Well the temple is on the other side of the country." Ulquiorra said a little annoyed. Mizuki flexed her hands worriedly. Her son was exiting the Sacred Woods into the world of man. The elves lived in peace in their eternal wood but man…. They still murdered, and raped, and pillaged just for fun. This worried her because her son did indeed look like a beautiful woman, and men had their thoughts.

"I will not allow this." Mizuki finally said, standing and setting her hands flat on the table. Ulquiorra looked up at his mother, a little surprised but not letting the emotion express itself on his mask like face.

"You can't deny it mother, no other elf is strong enough to take it, I have to do this." Ulquiorra replied.

"No, the Gomate will just have to stay here then." Mizuki said, shaking her head.

"You know that can't happen, it's a right to send it over there every 100 years. This is why I was born mother." Ulquiorra fought back, a hint of frustration in his voice he quickly capped off.

"Ulquiorra I can't lose you like I did your father. That is too much for anyone to bear." Mizuki said quietly.

"Mom… you won't lose me…. And I'm doing this for my kind…. You yourself said when the day comes I can show my true potential. Well this is it, and I want to do this just as much as I need to. Please…." Ulquiorra said, grabbing his mother's hand and squeezing reassuringly. Mizuki looked at her hand, then at her pale skinned son. There was courage in his eyes and the need to prove himself. No one else could see it, but a mother knows her son.

"I will allow you to do this…. On one condition though." Mizuki said, taking her son's hand in hers tightly.

"Anything mother," Ulquiorra said his spirits rising.

"Let Neliel find you a guide." The silver haired elf said softly. Ulquiorra couldn't hide his distaste. He would have to travel with someone?

"But mother!"

"Then I forbid you to go." Mizuki said, raising an eyebrow. Neliel grabbed an apple and watched the fight intrigued. She had never seen Ulquiorra show emotion since he was a kid and now this was interesting. Ulquiorra quickly forced back on his mask and gave out a defeated sigh.

"As you wish mother…." Neliel stood and clapped her hands.

"So a guide, I know just the place to look" The green haired elf said with a grin.

**A/N Okay guys I know this is incredibly AU and you should REALLY tell me what you think of it. Is it something worth continuing or should I just drop it now? Lol I would really enjoy some feedback on this one and anything is welcome. If you think it needs to go please tell me. I was scared to post this so feedback is needed heh heh. Well thanks guys and hope you enjoyed!**

**P.S. Sorry Grimmjow didn't come in this chapter. Promise he'll be there!**


	2. The Dragon's Head Pub

Chapter 2

Ulquiorra followed Neliel through the woods angrily. His arms were crossed over his chest and his face not betraying the distaste. He didn't need a guide, he knew his way. He had a map and knew it almost by heart. He didn't understand why his mother wanted this, he could take care of himself.

"Quit walking around with that scowl on your face. You don't look pretty with it." Neliel said, not hiding the fact that she was pleased.

"Oh thanks," Ulquiorra growled. As they walked closer to the outskirts of the woods Ulquiorra relaxed and let his usual mask cover his face. They both neared the world of outcast elves. Creatures that didn't accept the code of ethics for elf kind, meat eaters, battle hungry, and criminals, those elves who envied the humans for the filth they lived in. Neliel lead Ulquiorra past a few camps and finally stopped at a wood house. The raven haired man could already smell it. Alcohol, Nel had taken him to a pub.

"We won't find a guide in here. They're all drunks." Ulquiorra said disapprovingly.

"Actually many of the greatest come here for a good time." Neliel replied.

"And some of the worst, this is The Dragon Head pub, Han the Butcher, Zexus the Cannibal, and that serial rapist drink here." Ulquiorra said arrogantly. Neliel rolled her eyes.

"I've drank here before and I've never been raped." The green haired elf replied.

"Doesn't mean it won't happen," Ulquiorra replied walking up the steps to the front door. Nel sighed and followed, walking in the door first. Inside was warm and smelled of booze and sweat. The aura was airy and bright, there were men laughing and spilling their beer everywhere, pulling women into their laps and singing gleefully. Humans, so weak to temptation and stupid. Neliel lead Ulquiorra to the bar and looked around.

"Okay so I'll look around and find you a guide you stay right here and it would be wise to close your cloak." The female elf said quietly. Ulquiorra took off his cloak and set it on his lap, revealing himself in entirety. He noticed a few men turn to take at his body and he raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"I can handle myself Nel I promise." The jade eyed elf said, fixing his very manly boots on his feet.

"I'm just worried because you've never been in the outside world before…" Neliel replied, looking at Ulquiorra's outfit.

"Go find the guide," Ulquiorra said gazing at a man who was looking at him. Neliel nodded and walked away as Ulquiorra turned and looked at the bar. There were fingernail marks in it, and the wood was bruised by the bar fights. The raven haired elf sighed and ran his hand over the scared wood. Why hurt the things that sustain your everyday needs like a table or something to keep you warm at night. His thoughts were interrupted when a man walked up to him and grabbed his hand. Ulquiorra turned to see a tall elf with long black hair and thin eyes.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?" The man asked. Ulquiorra smelt the alcohol on his breath and looked up at the man.

"I find no interest in you, leave me alone." Ulquiorra replied, turning and disregarding the man as he pulled his hand from the man's grip. Long thin fingers wrapped around his wrist and Ulquiorra glared up at the man.

"Come on sweet heart, I'll show you a good time." The man said, smiling widely. Ulquiorra pulled his wrist from the man's grip and let out an unimpressed breath.

"I'm very certain a man of your standards couldn't satisfy any woman let alone me." Ulquiorra said sharply. He turned around and glared at the wall ahead. A hand grabbed his shoulder and the jade eyed elf grabbed the hand, stood quickly, and twisted it behind the man's back.

"Now what man puts his hand on a lady like that? You can barely be called a man at all." Ulquiorra hissed.

"Holy shit! Nnoitra!" Came a loud cry. A pink haired elf ran over and grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"Please he didn't mean it! He's drunk," the pink haired man said frantically. Ulquiorra looked into the gold eyes and released the man.

"Keep a leash on this guy." Ulquiorra growled, stepping back and sitting on his stool once again. The pink haired elf grabbed the Nnoitra guy and began walking out of the bar. Ulquiorra watched as Nnoitra gave him a glare as he walked out the bar. Ulquiorra turned back to the wall and restored his mask. Men so perverted and less gentlemanly when they drank. A gentle tap was issued to his shoulder and Ulquiorra turned to see Neliel smiling widely.

"I found you your guide!"

XXXX

Ulquiorra was lead to a table in the corner of the bar by the fire place. A man sat at the farthest table with a pint in front of him. A brown cloak with red shoulders shrouded him and a strange pin set his neck. A gold pin of a roaring tiger held the cloak together, it was strange. It was no guild symbol Ulquiorra had ever seen or read about.

"What do you want?" The man asked annoyed. "I saw you checking me out girly why have you been watching me?" Neliel looked at Ulquiorra then back at the man.

"My friend is traveling and he's in need of a guide." Neliel said quietly. A glint from under the cloak issued the man's eyes looking over Ulquiorra's body.

"Very feminine isn't he?" The man growled. Ulquiorra gazed at the man then back at Neliel.

"This was the best you could do?" The raven haired elf whispered. Nel shrugged and looked at the man again.

"Please, this is something very important to elves and you just seem.."

"I don't give a fuck about what this is to elves or man or whatever. It could save the world and I still wouldn't care." The man growled, grabbing his pint and taking a few large gulps. Ulquiorra let a glare slip through his mask at his friend. How could she think he was a good guide? Neliel shifted under the glare but pursued her argument.

"Please sir, it won't take very much time at all." Neliel said growing desperate.

"Come on Nel he's not going to do it, I'm sure you can find a better drunk." Ulquiorra scorned. The man let out a small chuckle to this and drank more of his pint.

"We'll pay you…" Neliel said softly. The man's head raised slightly out of intrigue.

"How much?" The man asked. Ulquiorra let out a sigh, another greedy individual.

"300 gold coins," Neliel said her hopes rising. The man cocked his head and sat in silence for a moment before revising the deal.

"I want 800 gold coins…. And some moonstones." Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. Moonstones were magical items why would he want them?

"Deal!" Neliel said happily. The man sighed wearily as Nel jumped up and down a few times. Ulquiorra replaced his mask and sighed, he really didn't want this man to be his guide but now he was stuck with him. The man stood and Ulquiorra swallowed. The man was a good head taller than him, and his shoulders were broad surly muscle laced his entire frame. He pulled off his hood revealing lightning blue hair and eyes, with green marks on the far side of each eye. A large grin spread across his face revealing sharp teeth.

"I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and I'll be your guide for this evening."

XXXX

Ulquiorra didn't like him, his mouth his practices just the fact he lived pissed the lightning elf off. The brute carried around a large sword and he openly mocked elves in front of the two. Neliel didn't seem to mind. Ever since he pulled his hood off she hadn't been able to take her gray eyes off of him. It annoyed the Lightning elf almost as much as the man did.

"How can you like someone who is disgracing our kind right in front of us?" Ulquiorra hissed. Neliel finally broke her gaze and smiled at Ulquiorra.

"But he's handsome, and I like his attitude," she whispered.

"Handsome, I think not." Ulquiorra said uninterested.

"You have to admit he's cute though." Nel said like a little school girl.

"I may dress like a girl, but I am not gay." Ulquiorra growled. Neliel shrugged and followed Grimmjow to a large muscular black horse with long tail and mane. It snorted as Grimmjow walked forward. The tall man pat the beast's neck and untied the halter from the tree.

"Well now girly you can leave now." Grimmjow said, pulling some hair from the horse's eyes.

"What?" Neliel said, knocked back to the real world. Grimmjow turned around and gazed at the green haired elf.

"Buh-bye!" Grimmjow said, waving with a sarcastic smile. Great a smart ass…. Ulquiorra thought angrily. Neliel looked at Ulquiorra and shrugged.

"Good luck…." She said softly, walking away. Ulquiorra gazed at Neliel wishing he could go back with her but he couldn't.

"We need to pick up the relic before we leave the woods it's at…. H-hey!" Ulquiorra cried as he was forced against the horse.

"Okay so let's get some stuff strait before we hit the road. You do what I say at all times I don't give a shit if it goes against you 'morals' or whatever the hell you go by anymore. You're going to camp where I do, I don't care if there's a fuckin temple a little ways up or a stream you'll stay there. And don't get into trouble because I refuse to save you.." Grimmjow growled, leaning over Ulquiorra's body. The raven haired elf glared up at Grimmjow and hissed. His hair floated as static surged through the air.

"You are really getting on my nerves. I didn't even want a guide in the first place so leaving you dead on the side of the road while I go on my way sounds pretty good right now. I will NOT follow any of your orders and I don't care what you say about it." Ulquiorra hissed. Grimmjow's curious gaze changed into a entertained smile. Grimmjow laughed and backed away from Ulquiorra.

"What's so funny?" Ulquiorra hissed. Grimmjow turned around and smiled reaching into his shirt and pulling out a black pendant.

"I've got protection, this is called a Witch's Emblem. It blocks all spells, forms of magic, and spirit bending so your little lightning trick won't work on me." The blue haired man snickered. Ulquiorra hissed and growled, holding up his hand and shooting a bolt of pure purple energy at the annoying man. The electricity fluxed and flashed before sizzling up revealing an unscathed Grimmjow.

"Told ya," Grimmjow hissed grabbing the elf. Ulquiorra's thin body was pressed to a tree, his feet barely touching the ground.

"Now if you ever do that again, you'll regret it." The taller man hissed. Ulquiorra let out a choked sound and looked at Grimmjow defiantly. The man dropped the elf and took a step back, but Ulquiorra had seen it. A scar in a ring around the base of the man's neck signaling a rogue knight.

"Y-You're a…." Ulquiorra panted, pulling his skirt over his exposed legs.

"What of it?" Grimmjow asked sneering, his eyes looking down on the elf. Ulquiorra looked away and sighed, he wasn't going to win this.

"So…." Grimmjow kneeled next to the elf. "Let's go get this relic…." Ulquiorra growled and grabbed the pendant, tearing it off the taller man's neck. A surprised look ran over the man's face as Ulquiorra shoved his hand against his chest and released electricity into his body. A loud cry came from the man and Ulquiorra couldn't help but release a smile at Grimmjow's surprised look. The raven haired elf was about to kill the man when a hand wrapped around his. With a smirk Grimmjow squeezed and the electricity flowing through his body twisted around and bit its master. Ulquiorra let out a startled scream as his body flew back and hit the tree. A loud zap echoed through the woods and the electricity stopped leaving Ulquiorra panting against the tree.

"I told you stupid ass hole." Grimmjow growled, walking over to the elf's crumpled body. Ulquiorra tried moving but his muscles were too tense from the electrical current still running through his body. The taller man glared at Ulquiorra as he kneeled by him. The jade eyed elf sucked in a breath as Grimmjow's fingers pried open his own.

"Son of a bitch," he growled. Ulquiorra looked and smirked at what met his gaze fell on, what the blue haired man was pissed at. The enchanted stone Grimmjow had claimed was immune to all magic had turned to ash in his hand.

"Looks like I can get you now," the elf wheezed. Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra with a new look. Inside his eyes the elf could see an anger that burned hot and a darkness, fear crept up his spine and made him shiver.

"Oh now you owe me so much more now fucker." Grimmjow growled menacingly. Ulquiorra was lifted into the air by the throat once again, and this time he feared he wouldn't live.

"Wh-What else do you want!" Ulquiorra cried, letting out the little air he had left. Grimmjow glared up at the elf and smirked, the emotion in his eyes dying off to a teasing glint. The elf was brought so close he could smell the alcohol on the man's breath.

"A little extra…." Grimmjow purred. Ulquiorra felt the hilt of the man's sword brush against the inside of his thigh and his eyes widened.

"Let go of me!" The elf screamed. Grimmjow snickered teasingly and pulled the elf closer.

"You do owe me for that emblem, it cost a great many lives." The man purred in Ulquiorra's ear. The elf shivered fearfully and choked again, his body grew cold and he shut his eyes as Grimmjow's other hand traced his outer thigh.

"N-No please! Y-you were a knight once! Sh-show some chivalry! I-I'll give you anything else just~!" Ulquiorra was dropped to the ground once again and Grimmjow laughed heartily.

"Pff relax elf I wouldn't want that from a man, and you will pay me back I promise." Grimmjow growled, picking the elf up and carrying him over his shoulder.

"Put me down you horrible man!" Ulquiorra cried, struggling to get away. Grimmjow chuckled and threw the elf onto his horse's back. The elf quickly grabbed the horn of the saddle and readjusted himself on the leather piece.

"You're such a baby," Grimmjow chuckled patting the beast's neck. Ulquiorra didn't answer, he instead pulled his cloak around him and pulled on his hood.

"You're going to ignore me now huh? Very mature," Grimmjow said rolling his eyes. He took the halter and gently lifted it over the horse's ears. Ulquiorra bit his lip and settled his breathing from his encounter. He didn't want to do this at all and now this man had proved his dominance. Sapphire eyes met jade making the elf cringe, the rogue noticed this and smirked.

"So…. Where to for this relic of yours?"

**A/N; So Grimmjow came in! What do you think? Was he too much of a jerk? XD Sorry I kind of made him out this way, but in the future I hope I can make him less of an ass lol. And thank you guys so much for all the great reviews! Made me feel confident about this story heh, hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think! Thanks so much!**


	3. The Gomate

Chapter 3

Ulquiorra was a little uncomfortable as the horse walked through the woods to the Temple of the Moon. He had never ridden a horse before and it was kind of strange as Grimmjow lead him through the dark woods. They hadn't said a word to each other since the incident before and personally the elf wished they would never have to speak to each other again but it was a must with this man as his traveling partner.

"What's your name?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra grimaced at even the sound of the man's voice. How horrible this man made him feel.

"Ulquiorra," the elf replied quietly.

"What the hell kinda name is Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked, letting out an amused breath.

"What kind of name is Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra retorted. The blue haired man growled and weaved the black horse by a tree stopping and, setting the reins on a low hanging branch.

"We're at your stupid temple." Grimmjow huffed.

"I would much prefer if you stayed out here." Ulquiorra said, dismounting the huge beast rather clumsily.

"Pft fat chance that's going to be, I'm going into that fuckin temple same as you." The man growled, a grin laced his lips revealing sharp teeth. Ulquiorra gazed at the man from under his hood and held his anger in check.

"I don't think so, it is a place of great power and purity and I don't want YOU screwing it up." Ulquiorra growled, taking a long breath.

"It's not like I'll curse holy ground little bastard I respect the deities and shit." Grimmjow hissed in response.

"Surprising," Ulquiorra hissed as he walked to the opening in the woods.

"I'm full of surprises little brat." The blue haired man said as he followed the elf quietly. Ulquiorra followed the light path through the grass and turned by a tree revealing a large silver temple. It was worn and old, but very sturdy and rather dark. The elf trailed the steps with Grimmjow at his heals and into the large doors. They slowly made their way between tall pillars and dark hallways until they reached a large circular main room with a large painted floor. Above them a circular window loomed allowing in the sunlight. Two cloaked women made their way over to them and stopped, pulling off their hoods revealing the twin elves, one with pink hair and the other with blue. They looked exactly like they did all those years ago when they helped deliver the Lightning Elf that stood before them.

"Well it's been a while Ulquiorra," the blue haired elf said smiling.

"Haven't seen you since the day you were born." The pink haired elf said nodding. The blue haired elf looked Grimmjow up and down curiously before raising an eyebrow at the black haired male.

"Mother made me take a guide." Ulquiorra said simply, pulling his hood off. The twins gazed at Grimmjow disapprovingly and walked off towards a door.

"Follow us Ulquiorra." The twins said softly. Both men began to follow when Ulquiorra stopped suddenly nearly making Grimmjow fall over him.

"Now what the he-," an elbow slammed into the taller man's stomach and Ulquiorra turned around his eyes sharp and angry.

"Do NOT say profanities in this temple, and you are not allowed in there. You'll have to wait here until I return." Grimmjow growled angrily before pulling his hood up and sat by a pillar, leaned up against it nonchalantly. Ulquiorra gazed at the man quickly before walking after the twins into a dark room. They promptly shut the door behind them and stared at the jade eyed elf.

"Who is he?" "Where does he hail from?" "What is that strange insignia?" "Which guild does he stand with?" The barrage of questions made Ulquiorra's head hurt.

"I do not know any of these questions, I just met him today." The male elf growled, adjusting his boots once again. The twins looked at each other in a slight distasteful way but shrugged and lead Ulquiorra down yet another hall only this one darker than the last. He had never gone into this section of the temple and he never figured he would. They walked for a long while until they entered a strange room with a stair leading up to a small case at the top.

"That's it." The girls said in unison. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and began climbing. Elves had the need to make everything look fancy and it annoyed him, but as he approached the top of the stair something weighed on his shoulders that he couldn't explain. As he reached the top he saw the Gomate. It was a silver staff with a large green oval gem at the top encased in a claw looking piece. The black haired elf took the staff and pulled it out of the case it sat in. Gomate wasn't that heavy but its aura was, it weighed on his shoulders and Ulquiorra understood why no one else could pick it up. He was told all his life he could carry what others could not, and with how heavy this thing was on him, other elves' spiritual energy would be crushed if they even tried.

"You can neutralize Gomate so it doesn't weigh as much." " And doesn't attract unwanted attention." The twins spoke. Ulquiorra sighed, these girls were annoying when they spoke.

"How?" Ulquiorra asked, walking down the steps with the relic clutched tightly in his hand. The girls quickly explained and Ulquiorra did what he was told.

VVVVV

Grimmjow sat leaned against the pillar, bored out of his mind. He thought of what he could get into but even if he was a rogue the stupid Knight's Code nagged at the back of his head. More elf nuns walked in front of him, shaking their heads disapprovingly at him as they went. Grimmjow just chuckled, wishing he could say those insults he wanted to say but yet again Knight's Code picked at his brain. A growl escaped him as an elder nun passed, she quickened her pace and the blue haired man laughed quietly at her scared expression.

For a few moments the tall man sat there twiddling his fingers until an urgent matter came to mind. Without his Emblem he wouldn't be able to control it. A quick surge of fear ran up Grimmjow's spine, but he quickly suppressed it. He had been able to control his temper before during the change, why not now? But that elf, he hissed under his breath at the thought of him. That prick got under his skin and he didn't know why. Just the fact that he thought himself so powerful, and that he was undefeatable made the sapphire eyed man pissed off. He'd have to take him down a peg, a smirk crept over his lips as ideas on how he could do this filled his head.

The elf seemed afraid of other people getting close, why not make him a little afraid? Grimmjow smirked and couldn't help release an evil laugh as he thought of making the high and mighty elf squirm. He held up his hand and gazed at the long sharp nails on his hand. Oh the thought of it was amazing. The elf squirming and crying, begging for him to stop.

"Son of a bi-," another elf walked by and Grimmjow caught himself before it escaped his uncensored mouth. He growled instead. That elf had brought up chivalry and a Knight's kindness and that would bug him to no end. "Fuckin Knight's Code, why did he have to drill it in." The tall man thought angrily to himself. The door opened and immediately Grimmjow stood, remembering those days where all knights would stand for ladies. Ulquiorra walked out and glared at the man, he held a staff and Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. It might have been blocked but a light aura of power enveloped the entire thing.

"Time to go Grimmjow," Ulquiorra hissed. Grimmjow smirked and he visibly saw the elf's skin crawl.

"Shall we?"

**A/N; All right I know that one was kind of short but I was kind of in a hurry. I'll update soon though. Reviews are helpful! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
